Often it is desirable to access, remove, or replace one card of a computer system while the computer remains operational. These cards are typically I/O cards, PCI cards, or other such pieces of hardware. Typically a plurality of these cards are present within a console or module, and often operate in pairs of cards, each one of the pair mirroring the activity of the other so as to allow removal of one without interrupting the activity of the computer as a whole. This removal can become necessary for any of a number of reasons, including maintenance, troubleshooting, and upgrades. As such, in order to access a card, it may be desirable to provide for access and release of that card alone.
One problem with known devices for holding individual cards in place relates to the use of brackets or holding means that use screws or other removable fasteners. In such cases, removing a card from an operating computer requires the use of tools. Another problem involves the risk associated with metal screws falling into the computer during removal or replacement of the screw. Still yet another problem relates to the potential of pulling an active card from the computer and causing shutdown or other operational problems. Even in the event that inadvertent shutdown is prevented by other means, such other means often require the entire computer system (or at least a substantial portion of the system) to be shut down to access the desired components.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an apparatus that can provide for access and release of printed circuit cards while overcoming one or more of the disadvantages associated with conventional mechanisms.